Jumped Off A Building
by waterrain
Summary: Sherlock was seven years old when his older brother Mycroft jumped off a building. He finds himself not believing Mycroft's reason of wanting to have a near death experience.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own BBC Sherlock. Sherlock is 7 and Mycroft is 14. Sherlock's Point Of View. **

**Jumped Off A Building**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>My older brother jumped off a building, he is in the hospital, and I wonder if it is my fault. For I had called him fatty a grand total of six times yesterday because he ate the cookie that I wanted to eat. Was it suicide? Mummy and I are here at the hospital waiting to hear the news about Mycroft. She is handing my hand, tears running down her cheeks, and I feel as if this is unreal. After several minutes we entered the hospital room that Mycroft is staying in for the moment.<p>

"Was it something that I did that caused you to jump?" Mummy asked through her tears.

"No."

"Was it because I called you a fatty?" I asked bluntly and the numbness was wearing off for it seems like my brother will be okay. He is bruised, but there is no broken bones.

"No, Sherlock."

"Did someone push you?" I asked my brother and he looked at me.

"No."

"Then why did you jump?" I asked him and he closed his eyes. "Hey, Mycroft! Answer me!"

"To be honest I wanted to have a near death experience. It was no one's fault and I'm not suicidal." Mycroft said in the low voice, he opened his eyes, and looked at us. "I wanted to test out a theory and see if it works. The theory of falling correctly where one can survive and hopefully come out without any broken bones."

"That's a stupid reason, Mycroft. Why would you want to have a near death experience? One doesn't go looking for one." I snapped at him, mummy walked out the door, and Mycroft looked up at the ceiling. I felt my cheeks, they are damp, and my eyes are hurting. "You are suppose to be smart and smart people do not go looking for near death experiences. You could have died for goodness sake!"

"I will not go looking for another near death experience. I'm sorry, Sherlock." He commented quietly, I walked up to his hospital bed, and looked at him.

"What is the real reason?" I asked him and he looked away from me.

"This will not happened again." Mycroft promised me and he wiped my cheeks with his hands. "I'm the older brother and I can't leave my little brother behind for you would be lost without me. Not to mention mummy would be heart-broken that she outlived one of her children."

"What was it like jumping off of a building?"

"You better not jump off of a building, Sherlock." Mycroft stated firmly and I gave him a faint smirk.

"Maybe I will one day and then you will see what it is like having a brother jump off of a building." I said to him, he sighed deeply to himself, and I thought for a moment. "I wonder if I would die? You managed to survive. So, I think my chances are pretty good."

Mummy walked back in, she looked slightly better, and sat down in a chair.

"Next week you will be going to talk to someone and they might be able to help you." She said to Mycroft. He nodded his head slightly before closing his eyes and I wonder who Mycroft is going to talk to…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own BBC Sherlock. Sherlock is 7 and Mycroft is 14. Sherlock's Point Of View. **

**Jumped Off A Building**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Mummy has taken Mycroft somewhere to talk to someone and they refuse to tell me the details. My mummy called one of Mycroft's peers to watch over me while she and Mycroft are away. Mycroft's peer was of course paid a small amount of currency.<p>

"I heard Mycroft jumped off of a building." I ignored Mycroft's peer, I didn't care to pay attention when mummy introduced him, and I'm irritated that mummy along with Mycroft refused to inform me of where on earth they are going.

"It is none of your concern unless you are family or a close friend of Mycroft's or his boyfriend or his girlfriend. Of course I think my brother is asexual. I just can't picture my brother being in a relationship at all. I wouldn't even want to imagine it because he's my sibling." I commented calmly, wrinkled my nose, and grabbed a cookie. "I can't wait until mummy and Mycroft return."

A couple of hours later I became bored, but it was cured after listing several things and managed to make a fourteen year old boy cry. Of course mummy came in, asked what had happened, and Mycroft walked in. I was scolded by mummy and she paid Mycroft's classmate a little bit extra.

"How did it go?" I asked my brother, he sat down, and looked at me.

"I will have to see someone else for the lady decided to quit and no I shall not tell you the reason why she made that choice." Mycroft told me and I silently sulked for he refuses to tell me the details.

"Did you make her cry?" I asked curiously and he was quiet for a moment.

"No. She more or less screamed like a banshee for I told her what I truthfully thought of her. Mummy is determined for me to talk to someone for she thinks it will help…" Mycroft replied calmly and he sighed to himself. "I do not want to talk to some stranger."

"You could talk to me."

"No, Sherlock."

"You could talk to mummy."

"No."

"You could talk to yourself." I suggested and of course I would listen in. "I think you should talk to yourself, Mycroft."

My brother started laughing, he was shaking his head, and holding his sides. My suggestion was not that funny.

"No, no, no. People would find me madder than a hatter if I started talking to myself and mummy would be even more worried about me."

"I did not say in public, Mycroft. I meant in the privacy of your bedroom where you can talk to yourself…Preferably loudly not quietly." I stated firmly and crossed my arms. "You should go now to your bedroom, talk loudly, and remember do not talk quietly. I mean it brother dear.."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own BBC Sherlock. Sherlock is 7 and Mycroft is 14. Sherlock's Point Of View. **

**Jumped Off A Building**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Mummy and Mycroft are away. A different person has been hired by mummy to watch me, but the teenage girl is mostly on her cell phone chatting away and not paying any attention to me which is fine. I walked upstairs to my brother's bedroom, plotting to see if I can find anything useful, and it's locked. However I had swiped the extra key to it that he had placed inside the cookie jar and unlocked his bedroom door. Mycroft doesn't mind me in his bedroom as long as he is there to make sure I do not mess it up or anything.<p>

"Perfect." I whispered gleefully for this is actually my first time using it. After all normally mummy or Mycroft or someone is watching me. I walked inside smiling to myself enjoying this feeling of victory. I started looking through the bookshelf that my brother had deemed off-limits. I pulled back the curtain and felt disappointment for there were just children books! I thought the books would be more mature or something mummy would disapprove of….

"He did it on purpose." I muttered bitterly and silently sulked for a few minutes, but maybe he has something hidden within these children books or stuck something inside of them. After several minutes of nothing interesting and a few paper cuts it seemed as if I'm wasting my time, but then something dropped on my head and it was soft. On its cover was **Mycroft Holmes Personal Journal/Diary** and yes I finally found something of interest in this book shelf that he had forbidden me from messing with at all!

I opened it up and felt irritated while flipping through the papers for sometimes it was written in numbers or two different languages in one page or a mixture of numbers along with one or two different language! For goodness sake why does he go to such lengths to keep others from understanding his writting. I looked at the last page, it was written in English, and the message was simple _This Is The End Of Volume 1_. I looked back at the pages and noticed he has it dated on the top right hand corner.

"Sherlock, We are home!" Mummy said loudly, she is downstairs, and I'm sure Mycroft is with her. I looked at the somewhat messy state of the forbidden bookcase and thought for a moment before putting the curtain back in its place which covers the bookcase. I have no idea where my brother's diary goes so I'm going to hold onto it while figuring it out. I walked out, closed the door, locked the door, and dashed to my bedroom to hide Mycroft's diary underneath my pillow.

"I'll be right down, mummy!" I said loudly while racing down the stairs and tripped on fourth step. I would have fallen down the stairs, by my brother caught me.

"You should be more careful, Sherlock." Mycroft scolded me and he placed me down. "Do you know how many people have died due to falling down the stairs?"

"I will be more careful. So how did it go, Mycroft?"

"I will be seeing someone else tomorrow. Mummy is not willing to give up and I told her several times that I do not wish to talk to strangers, but she says that I'm just being silly."

"Didn't mummy always say do not talk to strangers?"

"Yes." Mycroft replied and he sighed softly. "The strangers are older than me, went to college, have their own office, and mum seems to trust those types of strangers. I don't trust them."

"Am I allowed to talk to strangers now?"

"No, Sherlock."

"Why not?"

"Mummy has something for you." Mycroft informed me. I finished walking down the stairs and greeted mummy. She smiled brightly at me, handed me a baseball, and commented 'Sherlock, It is no good staying indoors all day. Have some fun outside.' I nodded my head and walked out the door holding a baseball.

I looked in a tree, noticed a bird was there, glanced at my baseball, and decided to throw it at the bird. It hit the mark and that bird fell from the tree. I walked over there, retrieved my baseball, pulled out a pair of plastic gloves from my pocket, and put them on before I examine the bird. I'm outside having fun examining a dead bird and I'm pretty sure mummy didn't mean for me to use the baseball to kill birdies, but I'm outside and having fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own BBC Sherlock. Thank you all so much for reviewing ^_^ **

**Sherlock is 7 and Mycroft is 14. Sherlock's Point Of View. **

**Jumped Off A Building**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I still have Volume 1 of Mycroft's diary. He has not mentioned to mummy or me about it not being in its place in the forbidden bookcase. Perhaps he doesn't care or maybe he has not noticed it is missing. After all it was written so long ago or perhaps he is testing me? To see if I will return it or keep it? My brother can be quite crafty when he wishes to be…<p>

"It is not your fault, mum."

"It must have been so stressful. I'm a bad mother."

"No, You are not bad. You wanted to make sure when I'm all grown up that I will have a bit of an edge over other people."

"I had you learning two different languages before you turned five, Mycroft. Not to mention I had you learn a third one by the time you turned eight."

"It is good to learn different languages when one is a child and when a person knows more than one or two languages it is valuable when searching for a job." Mycroft commented calmly and I decided to completely open the door. "Hello, Sherlock."

"What is going on?" I asked firmly, mum's eyes are puffy, and why does Mycroft keep on upsetting mummy? "Why is mummy crying?"

"She suddenly felt concern that I might have experienced extreme stress when I was a child. I'm perfectly fine and I feel very grateful for I will most certainly have an edge other people." Mycroft replied and mum nodded her head. Personally, I do not believe my brother is perfectly fine for people that are perfectly fine do not jump off of a building. It was about two weeks ago, but still he jumped off of a building. I do not believe what he told me and I do not think mummy believes him either. However mummy is in denial, nodding her head, and agreeing with Mycroft's comment of 'I'm perfectly fine'.

"I want to learn another language." I commented calmly to them. "I wish to have an edge too."

Of course the real reason why I wish to learn another language is so that I can possibly understand what Mycroft had written when he was a child. I did a quick calculation for the year stated on the right hand corner of the page for Volume One of Mycroft's diary. At the time of the writing he was five years old.

"I will teach you dear little brother." Mycroft told me, he was smiling, and I'm positive that I will find out what he wrote in some of his diary. He will be unknowingly helping me. The taste of victory shall be very sweet for my brother will be helping me to find out some of what he write when he was five years old. The doorbell rings, mum answers it, and turns out someone will be watching me. Mummy and Mycroft leave. I silently sulked for it is unfair that I can't go with them. After a few hours they returned and mummy looks happy. Mycroft walks in, I can tell that he is faking that smile, and I'm not in denial like mummy.

"It went really well. The man that Mycroft went to see didn't quit or anything." Mum commented cheerfully. Mycroft nodded his head and after a while it was time for bed. I wait about an hour before walking into Mycroft's bedroom, making sure to be quiet, and heard hiccupping.

"Mycroft?" I asked in a confused voice while walking to his bed and heard him taking a deep breath.

"You best leave for hiccups are contagious." Mycroft informed me. I turned around and walked out for obviously my brother does not want me in his bedroom at the moment. I know hiccups are not contagious. I heard the door lock, Mycroft walking back, and more than likely went back to hiccupping. Tomorrow is a new day and he will be teaching me another language. I wonder why Mycroft was hiccupping? Is there some type of hiccupping contest or he just felt like it or...No, He couldn't have been crying. What reason would he have to cry? Did something occur between him and that man he went to see in order to talk about whatever.

I couldn't sleep so I grabbed Mycroft's Volume 1 diary and turned on the lamp. I begun staring at it as if it would suddenly become readable, lost track of the time, and fell asleep at my desk. However when I woke up I was in bed and Mycroft's diary was still on my desk. Did I sleep walk or did someone place me into bed? It is a mystery. Mum and Mycroft are making pancakes.

"The language that I will be teaching you...Shall be the Arabic language." Mycroft commented to me, he cracked an egg, and begun making scrambled eggs. I put some bacon in the microwave while wondering what would happen if a dead bird's eyeball was placed in here and cooked. Would it explode? I'm curious, but no mummy would be upset like she was when I placed a dead worm inside the mircowave and had it cooked. The smell was terrible, I had to clean it up, and I was not allowed outside for about a week.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. What do you peeps think of this chapter?<strong>


End file.
